


A Pirate's Life for Me

by califragilista



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/califragilista/pseuds/califragilista
Summary: Evie just got the news of a lifetime - the transfer to Auradon Prep, requested by the future king himself. But there's someone on the Isle that's wanting to make her stay...





	A Pirate's Life for Me

**Author's Note:**

> hAHAHAHAH can you tell I have no idea how to write out Harry's accent? Also, this is my first ever work, but Hevie was always a ship I've wanted to write about so I hope you fans of the ship enjoy it!

Evie felt her heart drop at the announcement.

Two years ago, maybe she would've been enthusiastic for this, but after she met him, this wasn't going to happen. She would've been ecstatic to see what happened beyond the seashore. What was beyond the view of her window up on top of her tower. Was the place as bright and happy as it looked? What was it like to have Wifi? Carlos has been working on something similar to that for the Isle, but she's heard Auradon has an abundance of it. That would've made communication between her and her partner easier. No more messenger vultures for this princess.

She crossed her arms, just like what the other VKs did, but dug her nails into her jacket. She was nervous. Anxious. She was not ready to do this.

And what was the "this" Evie's concerned about?

Their transfer to Auradon Prep.

The group of VKs were minding their own business, wrecking havoc amongst the shops in the town's square. But then the people they were reigning chaos over ran in terror, it could've only meant one thing: Maleficent. She was one of the only force of darkness who could make the island full of villains flee from her with just one look.

"-You four have been chosen to go to a different school... In Auradon." She proclaimed as if it was normal to send a group of villains who were locked away into the most good place on earth.

 

She had a gut feeling that the news would spread all over the Isle within minutes. They might not have Wifi to use to communicate with each other, but man, people had connections. Even surprises were hard to keep on the down low. It's what made striking another's turf so hard. There was always the possibility of someone not keeping their mouth shut and letting the word get out. But the VKs had their own… ways of dealing with those kinds of people. And it never left a pretty sight behind.

 

Evie knew that all the VKs first thought to that was to run away. After all, if they couldn't catch them, then they wouldn't be forced to transfer to another school. As much as they all hated the Isle, they wouldn't want to be in a school full of people who wouldn't appreciate their antics or who would look down on them. If anything, they would be the ones looking down on them. 

"What?" In front of Evie was her best friend, Mal. With a small height, but full of mischief, she was a force to be reckoned with on the island. The daughter of the darkest fairy there was - Maleficent. To say she wasn't pleased about this either would be an understatement. "You have got to be kidding me, mom. You really think we're going to be okay with that? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

Time to play my part, Evie thought as she began to twirl a stray lock of her blue hair around her finger and walked up next to Mal.

"And perfect princes." She swooned as she saw the purple haired girl give her a look. "Ugh..."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay, another one of Evie's best friends and part of the VK gang chirped in. Evie turned her head back to look at him when speaking - as were proper etiquette for a princess - and saw him asking for a high five from Carlos who was still distracted by Maleficent’s proclamation.

Jay's reasoning made Evie laugh internally. She's actually never seen Jay - let alone any of them - wear anything but leather. In fact, it was the most "high class" material on the Isle. Silk and other soft fabric were hard to find. Most people on the Isle wore rags that they've found. Of course, Evie could stylize them a bit, her Mother would never allow her.

She could see Carlos creep in from the side nervously.

 

Out of the four, he was the first to be her friend and so she held a soft spot for the son of Cruella. And knowing his fear of dogs implemented by his mom, she knew what he was going to pitch in the conversation.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." He said as his voice became more and more void of hope.

Ignoring Carlos's existential crisis, Mal stepped up, "Yeah, Mom. We're not going."

Maleficent only laughed, throwing her head back with her shoulders shaking in laughter as if that was the funniest thing she's heard all day. "Oh you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination."

 

World domination.. 

 

That was a dream as hopeless as Jay finding a genie on the Isle. 

 

Even after the VKs got Maleficent her scepter, there wasn't much she could do. There was no magic on the Isle after all. But poisons were a different thing. Evie found it ironic that their parents want them to be wicked and evil as they once were, but they were never allowed to go against their rules. Wasn't that the very basics of being a villain? To break rules?

 

Evie sighed as she heard the horned fairy beckoned her goons to follow her along with the VKs back to their lair. Already another step closer on going to Auradon and Evie is dreading every second of it. She already knew that her Mother will be lecturing her on how to pick up a Prince. 

 

She made sure to trail behind the group of villains, not wanting to go back to her Mother or the other infamous villains. She watched as the figures of her friends and Maleficent disappear as random people began to block the way between her and them. Evie looked around the town square who seemed to be bustling with people, since Maleficent was leaving. This was going to be the last time she'll get to take in the Isle before leaving for that stupid school. Evie scrunched up her nose at the unsightly rags people wore. Even if it was there only thing to wear, they could be a little more creative and make it more presentable.

 

But while she was caught up in her thoughts, suddenly, Evie felt something hook around her waist and pull her to the side, into an alleyway. She felt a hand slip to the other side of her waist and pull her body up to the figure. She could see the glinting hook reflecting the unusually sunny day on the Isle and instinctively knew who it was.

 

“Leaving already me fae them perfect princes, eh?”

 

She could feel his breath near her ear. His deep, thickly accented voice growled in her ear, making her feel all sorts of things. 

 

“Harry…” Evie breathlessly said as she looked up to him, peering up to him through her blue eyelashes. There was just something about his presence that made her intoxicated. It could be the scent of salty oceans making her entranced or his clear sea green eyed making her hypnotized; either way, he had all her attention. No longer was she thinking about Auradon, all she could think about was him.

 

His hand and hook became more noticeable, she could distinctly make an outline of where both of them were on her sides. She could just feel his gaze trail down her body, she shuddered. “Ah've thought maybe ye'd try more tae stop ‘em from convincing ye to go. But I guess I was wrong.”

 

“It's not like that,” she protested. “You of all people understand how much I have to live up to my mother's expectations. She wants me to go there and find a prince. But I've already have you.”

 

“Yer damn right about that,” he growled, running his fingers through her hair. He kept one strand of her blue locks twirled around his finger and pulled it to his lips, letting it fall after a second.  “Bettae not be forgettin’ who yer sworn yer love tae. Yer min, Evie-”

 

“Just as much as you're mine too,” she interrupted. “I know, Harry.”

 

“How dae I know yer not goin’ tae become one of those Bore-adon people and forget all about me?”

 

“Because you trust me. A little faith goes a long way, Mr. Pirate.”

 

“Oh? Is that so? Yer going have tae remind me then, Princess.”

 

And just with that one provocation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Oh, how she will miss this. She could feel Harry's startelement in the way he tensed before finally relaxing into the kiss and returning it. She pulled away from the kiss to asked him if that was enough proof, only to have him give her another kiss, this one a little harder. Evie felt her words die on her tongue, her eyes fluttering close once again. Insticvlety, she moved to run her fingers through Harry's messy dark locks.

 

Auradon definitely had nothing on this.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked it, please comment any way I can improve or the things you've enjoyed about it! I hope to make new friends who I can talk to about this ship! And if you guys want a continuation of this or even more random drabbles, please tell me!


End file.
